


Flavors of Love

by iamashamed



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All of them are adults, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Biting, Burping, Choking, Chubby Kink, Chubby Shiro (Voltron), Dom Shiro (Voltron), F/M, Feedism, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Size Difference, Stuffing, Top Shiro (Voltron), Weight Gain, because we need more fat doms dangnabit, feederism, see my tag on fat doms as to why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamashamed/pseuds/iamashamed
Summary: Shiro's gotten big, but so has the love his beloved has had for him. A series of shorts with a different pairing as the focus, but the Shiro love remains the same.





	1. Shiro x Keith

Keith looked out at the desert in front of his place, the sun setting and the calm wind breezing by. It was the simple things in life he enjoyed. A peace that came with it put a smile on his face. But his face turned red when his husband came out, his swollen belly hanging over the threshold before taking a step outside. Shiro was enjoying the simple life, too, having indulged himself in heaping piles of food since deciding working from home was less-stressful on his mind.

The weight gain wasn’t immediate and didn’t garner Keith’s attention at first. What’s five or ten pounds on a person’s normal weight? Then he noticed the mornings when Shiro struggled to fit into his pants. How his stomach poured over the button. But still he opted on not saying anything. Besides, he liked the view during those lazy mornings.

Shiro had noticed the weight he was putting on at some point. Keith wasn’t sure if he realized it during one of his struggles to fit into his pants or another unrelated incident, but Shiro began eating less and withdrawing from his pleasures. It took a lot of convincing on Keith’s part for Shiro to feel comfortable again.

Of course, Keith held his hand, promising to always love him no matter what he chose. No matter what made him happy.

It didn’t stop Keith from being absolutely enamored by his husband. Shiro had kept his sunglasses on from doing yard work in the afternoon, a black tank top that was tight around his stomach and a pair of shorts and boots. He eased himself down on the wooden seat next to Keith, leaning back. There was a loud creak from the moment he sat down to the moment his head rested back. He had gotten a hold of Keith’s hand and Keith kept his eyes on Shiro’s relaxed posture.

“Babe, stop staring. You’re making me nervous.”

Keith gulped, moving his head away.

“Sorry. I couldn’t help it.” His face became red. “You’re just…..do you know how hot you are?”

Shiro turned his head to Keith and laughed.

“Yeah, so hot with this big old gut,” Shiro put his free hand atop his belly, jiggling it as his tank top lifted higher to expose more of his skin.

“You are.”

Shiro squeezed Keith’s hand, bringing it up to his face to give it a kiss.

“I love you.” Shiro adjusted himself on the seat, more creaking from the beach. “I should get back inside.”

“Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all.”

 

They went inside, Shiro having taken off his sunglasses and placing them on a small table next to keys and a pile of mail. His stomach made a loud growling noise, Keith pressing himself next to Shiro and patting it with his hand.

“Hungry?”

“Hungry and horny,” Shiro answered honestly, putting an arm around Keith.

Keith sunk his hand in Shiro’s bulging stomach, nuzzling against his chest.

“There’s a solution for both.”

Shiro smirked, kissing the top of Keith’s head.

“Then solve it for me.”

“Yes, sir.”

 

Keith got to work in the kitchen whilst Shiro prepped things up in the bedroom. He rolled up balls of meat and set them on one pan whilst he prepped the shrimp on another. He crouched down to see the pigs in a blanket turning a golden brown, his phone indicating that they would be ready shortly. He poured the condiments on small saucers, wondering if there was anything else he could add to his husband’s meal. He cut up pieces of lettuce to lay along the platter plate and turned the stove off as the timer on his phone went off. He placed everything neatly on the plate, keeping the condiments close to each other on the center and surrounding them with the food. He put toothpicks atop the food for easy reach and washed his hands.

He carried the plate to their bedroom where Shiro stood naked, a towel on the floor and red ribbon on the edge of the bed. His white hair added to the authority of his appearance as he stared down at Keith with ravenous eyes.

“Do you know what to say if I’m getting too heavy?”

“Lion.”

“Good boy. Now strip so I can eat.”

Keith set the plate down on the bed and undressed himself. His lean muscles would do nothing to fight against Shiro’s voluptuous frame. He pressed his hands against his love, giving him a kiss on the crescent of his stomach before he got on his knees and put his hands behind his back.

Shiro tied Keith up with the ribbon and pushed him down on the towel. He rubbed Keith’s ass with lube, Keith shaking up at the touch of the squishy substance. Shiro dried his hands off with the towel and set himself on top of Keith as his stomach growled again.

He reached for a pig in a blanket first, taking slow bites as he pressed his stomach against Keith’s back. Keith bit his lip, blood pumping at weight of Shiro against him. He could hear every bite Shiro took and feel the grin on the older man’s face. It was torture to be tied up like this, but he knew Shiro liked to see him bounded and helpless. Even more when Shiro dunked one of the platter foods in the condiments and a drop of said condiment fell in Keith’s hair and at the crook of his neck.

After about the fifth or sixth finger food, Shiro ran his fingers over his stomach and let out a burp. Keith stifled a moan, his dick becoming hard at the next belch Shiro made. He could picture his Shiro rubbing his bloated, massive belly. So thick. So content.

Shiro kept eating and picked up the pace of pushing his dick inside of Keith. Keith could feel his stomach bulge from Shiro’s dick, wondering if Shiro would be able to feel his if there were positions were reversed. Not that it would happen because Keith loved to be put in his place. He loved to be at the mercy of Shiro’s stomach. He could hear him take in a meatball in one bite, chewing and fucking him simultaneously. He tried to look up, barely getting a glimpse of the bed and Shiro’s hand picking up a piece of lettuce that had a shrimp inside. He heard the pieces go inside his mouth, his lips smacking each other as they were done consuming it. Shiro pressed his stomach again, letting out another belch.

Keith could feel time going, it must have been an hour of Shiro putting him through this pleasurable torture. He knew Shiro finished eating when Shiro’s hands were next to his face and he felt the heavy and fast heaving of Shiro putting himself further inside Keith. The hot breath that loomed over his neck and licked off the condiments that had fallen earlier. Keith was already leaking, he could feel the towel getting damp from his cum. It took several more thrusts until Shiro came inside him. Shiro stumbled back, Keith’s back now free from his weight.

 

Keith sat up and looked to Shiro, whose stomach lowered and rose with each breath.

“I’ll untie you. Just give me a sec.”

With one last heavy breath, Shiro pulled himself together enough to remove the ribbon from Keith’s wrists.

Keith grabbed another towel to help wipe them down and Shiro carried the towels to the laundry room. Keith climbed atop the bed, grabbing a pillow and burying his face in it. When Shiro came back, he slipped the blanket from underneath Keith and laid it on top of them as he joined his husband and brought him close to him.

“That was one way to satisfy my hunger,” Shiro put his hands over Keith’s frame.

“Are you full? I know it wasn’t a lot for you, so I can get you something else if you’re still hungry.” Keith leaned his head back against Shiro's chest.

“I’m fine, babe. I’ll get myself something later. Right now, I’m too tired to eat. I’d rather sleep with you.”

Keith turned over and the two gave each other a loving kiss on the lips. Keith caressed his thumb underneath Shiro’s lips, staring at him until Shiro closed his eyes. Even in sleep Shiro kept a tight hold on Keith. Just the way he liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone. This fic is the reason I made this throwaway. None shall know who I am <-<..........
> 
> But what I can tell you is that this idea hasn't been leaving me alone and I knew I had to publish it just to get it off my chest. There are some good Chubby Shiro fics, but there aren't enough where Chubby Shiro is a dom and I could not stand by and let the lack of Dom Chubby Shiro continue! I know it's not really conventional, but I hope you guys will find enjoyment in this fic regardless.
> 
> I am leaning towards adding an additional chapter with the focus on Shiro x Curtis, but if there's popular demand, I may also add a chapter focusing on Shiro x Matt and one with Polydins. Do let me know what you think ^^


	2. Shiro x Pidge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Choking is involved in this chapter.
> 
> A/N: I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter, but Shiro won't look the same for every chapter. I wanted to give this fic variety and so he'll have 3 looks throughout: his appearance from S1-2, his long-haired look, and his white-haired look. I hope this clears up any confusion for future chapters.

The house was dark. Even if the curtains weren’t closed, it was a cloudy day and looked like it could rain at any given minute. Pidge’s eyes were locked on the TV, her thumbs on the analog stick and pressing down on the buttons of a dual controller to control her character on the screen to fight against the dark skeleton overlord. There were chip bags, bowls and a soda cup surrounding her and a cutesy character underneath her and pressed against her with a heavy blanket over her.

She circled her enemy, trying out various weapons and hits against him. If she could just beat him, then she’d be halfway done with the game’s storyline. She had gotten this far and she had to prove a point to her hubby that she could go at least half-way through the game without losing a life.

Just as she was thinking that, the door opened.

“I’m home,” Shiro called out.

“Uh-huh,” Pidge replied, grunting as the enemy hit her character.

She heard the heavy footsteps approach, and his jacket slipping off before he put it away somewhere. From her peripheral vision, she could see him moving one of the bags aside and struggled to sit down.

 

His round stomach bulged out and he tried to settle himself down. Once he got down, he put a hand over his stomach, which pushed against his dark colored fandom t-shirt. Pidge was pretty sure he had left that morning wearing his real work uniform ( _ha, he had to wear a uniform while she could work in the comfort of her own home_ ), but then again he did say he wanted to catch up with some friends after work. Not that she minded, seeing as how he had already beaten the game and it was her turn to show him how it’s done. But damn did he look good with that stomach.

Shiro was the type of man that could pull off any look. He looked gorgeous when he was lean and his hair was fully black when they first met. And from there when his forelock turned white and he put on more weight with each passing year, he continued to look even more handsome.

Pidge screamed when her character was taken out by the skeleton overlord.

“NOOOOO!” She dropped the controller. “How could this happen? I had the perfect strategy. I was this close to beating him.”

Shiro chuckled, putting a hand over her blanket covered head.

“Wanna try again?”

“Hell yeah!”

Pidge continued the fight, but her eyes kept glancing back to Shiro’s figure. She didn’t know why she was getting so distracted. She had seen her husband an innumerable amount of times prior and could function while looking at his attractive figure. She could look away if need be. But he was so comfortable that it was hard not to feel bliss looking at him.

And she died again.

She set the controller down, wrapping the blanket tight around her as she put her knees to her chin.

“Want me to try?”

Pidge looked up at him and nodded. Shiro petted her, setting her down on his lap before taking the controller. She snuggled against his tummy, watching as the character on screen performed flips and took out weapons as needed when getting close to the enemy. But she had seen him beat this enemy before. What she was most focused on was the comfiness of her beloved. Even though his tummy threatened to push her off his lap, it was so nice and warm and squishy. Really, really squishy.

He beat the boss with ease and the cutscene played out.

“That’s how you do it,” he smiled.

Pidge grabbed the bag of chips he moved previously, the blanket slipping off her head as she put a chip in his mouth. He grabbed the chip successfully, chewing while stroking her head. She kept feeding him as the cutscene played through until it went back to gameplay.

“Wanna keep playing?” he asked with his mouth full.

Pidge looked up and down at him.

“Mmmm, I think I can take a break now that you’re here.”

“You sure?”

Pidge nodded. She sunk her face in his chest.

“Um...if you’re not too tired….could we....”

Pidge shifted her legs, her thighs rubbing against each other. While she had been focused on the game, she had to admit that she was starting to feel a different need fill up in her. But she was always nervous about asking for those needs to be fulfilled, even after being married to Shiro.

Shiro knew what she wanted. He slipped the blanket off of her, putting his hands on her back and leading them down on her ass.

“Yeah. We can.”

Pidge smiled.

“But first, clean this up.”

She pouted.

 

 

After Pidge cleaned up her mess, which included putting the chips back in the cabinet and washing the bowls and cup, she felt Shiro push himself behind her.

“You miss me?” He put his hand over her crotch area.

“Mhmm.”

His fingers pressed down on her shorts, twiddling inside her pussy. 

“Mmm, let’s get you ready.”

He turned her around and picked her up with ease. Her crotch was pressed against his belly, making her blush further. She went in to give him a kiss, which he gladly returned and slipped his tongue in to push against her.

They kissed all the way to the bedroom as he put on her the bed, lifting his shirt and taking his pants off. Pidge stripped down to her bare body, eyes fixated on the stretch marks that were crafted over the skin of his tummy. She trailed her fingers over them, admiring their beauty and intricacy. They were just as fascinating as the scar across the bridge of his nose.

Shiro smiled, picking up a packet and biting it off to take the condom out. He slipped the condom over his thick, long dick. He looked at her, pressing his stomach on top of hers and lifting her boobs up. She didn’t know what he saw in her chest when his was much more impressive, but she loved how he squeezed them and played with her nipples.

He leaned his head into the crook of her neck, looking as though he was about to eat her as his teeth grazed on her skin and his lips sucked against her. Pidge put her hands on his puffy cheeks and double chin, breathing heavily.

Shiro got off her momentarily to run his hands down her torso.

“Oh, Katie, you’re so skinny,” he put his head against hers. “I can feel your ribs. I hope you haven’t been starving yourself to make me happy.”

“N-no,” Pidge answered. “I’ve been eating. I swear.”

Shiro hummed as he pressed his stomach against hers.

“Don’t think you can’t eat more just because I eat like a hog. I'd never starve you, understand?”

“Mhmm.”

Shiro slipped his dick inside her pussy, making sure his stomach was still on top of her. He made her feel tiny and she loved it. There was so much of him to admire. His tummy jiggled with every movement he made and she could feel it against her. So much of him to feel. But there was more he could do.

She squeezed her fingers in his big, squishy arms.

 

“S-shiro. Ch-ch,” she let out a gasp with his next thrust. 

“Choke? Is that what you want me to do?”

Pidge nodded furiously, letting her hands drop.

“Tell me what you have to do if I choke you too hard.”

Pidge caught her breath. She tapped his cheek three times.

“That’s my girl.”

He ran his hand up to her neck, only needing one hand to engulf it. He started choking her, and her eyes dilated. She looked up at the ceiling, mouth open as he choked and fucked her. Her toes curled, her legs coming up and touching his stomach. He was so wide, his stomach could suck her in and she’d get lost in his folds of fat. Her knees touched the tip of his tits, so perfectly round.

Being held down like this made her think about the weight he put on. She thought about what he might have eaten when he was out with friends. How he stuffed his face, either knowingly or unknowingly. If it was knowingly, he was probably being competitive against someone in the group that had as big of an appetite as he did. If it was unknowingly, then he was probably stuffing food in his mouth in between sentences of speaking to his friends. She could picture him eating fries and a juicy, packed burger or dunking wings in ranch combined with fries that he would grab without looking at the basket they were in. But most of all, she liked to imagine how much wider his stomach was becoming.

She witnessed his belly growing whenever he helped himself to big meals and it was a sight that entranced her. The way his belly would expand and his shirt would lift up. She recalled the moments he stuffed himself for her and how he made his buttons pop with a belch. It drove her crazy.

And she could let her imagination run wild when he choked her and pressed up against her. Such a situation put her in the headspace to get lost in her thoughts. In all the scenarios she could go through if she couldn’t experience them all at once. She pressed her hands in the folds of his tummy, pushing them together until he put his head up and let out a loud burp.

She shut her eyes tight and came. Her legs shook and tears escaped her eyes. She was starting to lose her breath, so she tapped her husband’s chubby cheeks.

 

He loosened his grip on her, letting his fingers linger across her neck before letting go completely. Sweat dripped down his face, he took a deep breath before giving one final thrust and coming himself. He rolled over next to her. Pidge turned to her side, taking in the beauty of his body. For as much fat as he possessed, there was so much strength to him. She pressed her head against his boob, nuzzling against him.

He rested his head on top of hers, closing his eyes for a moment. He got up to remove the condom and threw it in the trash can before guiding them to the shower. Pidge got to play with his belly as they washed themselves, pretending it was a face and giving his tummy a voice. Shiro played along with her, adding character to his belly and pushing it against her as if his belly was giving her a kiss.

Once they were cleaned up, they put on their PJs despite it only being the early evening and opted on ordering a pizza. They curled up on the couch, with Pidge digging into Shiro’s belly. They put on a show to keep them entertained and Pidge fed her husband chips and candy as they waited for the pizza. Shiro ate the snacks happily, feeling just as happy when she slipped her hand in his underbelly, trekking her way underneath his shirt and jostled the belly so he could burp. He picked up the snacks and fed her, too. He left little unwrapped chocolates on his stomach for her eat off of and it made his mood better at the silliness of the situation.

The pizza’s arrival only made the mood better. It had been a good day for them both.


	3. Shiro x Hunk

When Shiro began to put on weight, Hunk couldn’t deny that he began to feel more at ease. Of course he was attracted to Shiro regardless of size, but outside of his family, Hunk didn’t know many people that were within his size and girth. For as long as he could remember, he had always been picked on for his size. He was always the widest person in the room. 

But Shiro had fallen for him. He felt no embarrassment when going out with Hunk, wanting to show the world how in love he was with his then boyfriend that eventually turned into his husband. Before they got married, though, Shiro started putting on weight.

Hunk was in charge of cooking all their meals because for as wonderful of a person Shiro was, he had one too many close incidents in which he nearly burned the kitchen down. And Shiro made it no secret how much he loved Hunk’s cooking. Going in for seconds was the typical response from people that ate Hunk’s cooking, but Shiro went in for thirds and eventually fourths. He began loosening his pants, unbuttoning his buttons whenever he dug into one of Hunk’s meals. Shiro would sometimes hold his long hair back in a ponytail as he ate, not wanting anything to get in the way of his eating.

It all accumulated to Shiro becoming bigger than Hunk. While Shiro had already been taller than him, his stomach expanded to a larger size than Hunk’s. And Hunk liked the new look. A lot.

Shiro noticed how much Hunk admired his new body, so he opted on not actively seeking out to lose weight. He still maintained his health for someone his size, but otherwise he let himself go further. And to be honest, Shiro enjoyed letting himself go. He could see why Hunk didn’t go on any diets. Being fat was fun.

 

Hunk had been fixing up the car engine in the garage. It came to a stop suddenly when the two were on their way home from Shiro’s arm wrestling match. Smoke rose up from the hood of the car and they had to call in someone to help tow the truck back to their place. Hunk insisted on checking the engine himself. He was a mechanic after all and he prided himself in his work.

He was just about done when his husband paid him a visit. He held a water bottle up to Hunk and Hunk gladly accepted it.

“Thanks, boo,” Hunk opened the cap and gulped down the water.

“Gotta keep yourself hydrated. You’ve been cooped up in here for a while and I got worried.”

“Aw,” Hunk twisted the cap back on his bottle. He tossed the car keys to Shiro. “Could you turn it on, please?”

Shiro nodded, getting into the driver’s side. Hunk’s heart stopped as he noticed how big Shiro’s ass was on the seat. The bigger Shiro got, the more Shiro had to adjust the seat, pushing it further and further back. Otherwise, his stomach would flow over the wheel.

The car was started and ran smoothly. Hunk fist bumped in the air, slamming the hood down.

“YEAH, BABY! THAT’S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR!”

Shiro smiled and turned the car off. He opened the door and heaved himself out of the car. His stomach jiggled up and down with each step he took.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from my number one handyman,” Shiro wrapped an arm around Hunk’s shoulder pulling him in for a kiss.

Hunk giggled and the two put their hands on their respective partner’s stomachs.

“Do you think you can help me out with something else?” Shiro asked.

“Oh? Did something else in the house break?”

Shiro chuckled lowly.

“No, no. It’s a more intimate issue.”

Shiro guided Hunk’s hand down from his belly to his crotch area. Hunk’s face turned pink as he realized what Shiro needed.

 

 

Shiro kept his shirt on even though it threatened to rise up his rotund belly. His shorts and underwear were removed, his legs spread out. He had a condom on, which was easy to slip on. Hunk was fully naked, pulling his ass cheeks apart so he could ride on Shiro’s dick. 

Hunk didn’t think he was the right size for this kind of activity, but with Shiro’s growing size he felt slightly more comfortable at the idea. And Shiro, of course, assured him that he was a very big boy and wanted to feel Hunk on his dick. Hunk noticed that both of their stomachs jiggled as he got up and down on his dom.

And Shiro couldn’t keep his hands off him. Shiro’s hands pressed into Hunk’s ass, squeezing those cheeks before riding up to Hunk’s waist. Shiro pushed Hunk’s stomach outward so that it could touch his much bigger one. Shiro’s hair fell over his shoulder, his dick getting hard at how large they both were.

“Keep going, Hunk, you can do it.”

Hunk kept his breathing steady, but the sweat that was coming down his neck wasn’t from the exercise. It was from the nervousness of falling off.

“It’s okay, my love, I’ve got you,” Shiro assured, letting his hands go down and stay on Hunk’s thighs.

That was enough encouragement for Hunk to keep going. Shiro made him feel so safe. So well taken care of. He didn’t stop riding him even when his own cock twitched with cum spilling out. He needed to keep it up until Shiro came.

Shiro loved the feeling of their weights against each other. He loved how much bigger he was than Hunk. How Hunk could be small in comparison to him. He imagined how huge he could get. If he could get so big that he could envelope Hunk easily. And keep him in him forever.

Shiro finally came. His dick twitched as he felt the cum coming out. He slapped Hunk’s ass.

“Knew I could count on my personal handyman.”

Hunk giggled as he got off him.

“Was I really that good?” Hunk looked up at him, coddling up to his chest.

“Excellent.” Shiro caressed Hunk’s face. “And your customer service skills are phenomenal.”

He leaned in to kiss Hunk’s nose, making his husband giggle further. Hunk took it upon himself to remove Shiro’s condom and swipe up the mess he made with his own cum. Some of it had gotten on Shiro’s tummy, Hunk enjoying the opportunity to wipe over it.

He loved trailing his hand over Shiro’s stomach, taking in how much wider it was compared to his. Shiro’s stomach took up most of the bed, but there was still enough room for them both for the time being. When Hunk finished wiping the cum off, he laid his face down on the larger belly.

 

Shiro scratched the top of Hunk’s head, patting him down. Hunk did come back up, closer to Shiro’s face and the two linked their hands as their foreheads and round stomachs touched. They rubbed the other’s belly, their legs intertwining and lulling each other to sleep.


	4. Shiro x Lance

The smell of incense wafted in the room. A plate of chocolate dipped fruit was within Shiro’s reach as he laid back against the comfy velvet chair with an open back space. Shiro’s large and wide belly stuck out, pouring over his lap as his white robe was open and down to his waist to reveal all his glory. He chewed on the strawberry as Lance went to work on massaging his shoulders and back while clinging on the leash that was attached to Lance’s collar.

Lance leaned in to sneak a kiss on Shiro’s stubble. Lance loved how Shiro allowed his hair to grow longer and take on facial hair. And he loved how wide Shiro became.

While Lance was attracted to Shiro’s growing belly, he didn’t know how his husband felt about it. If Shiro considered it a bad thing, Lance couldn’t help but blame himself. He didn’t know why, he just felt like it would be his fault. But the two talked out their feelings and Shiro confessed that he had a desire to be a big man, and not through muscle. Rather, through fat. Shiro wanted the weight to match his height and it was thanks to Lance that he felt more comfortable in letting himself go. Shiro pulled Lance into a kiss and ever since Lance has focused on making his love happy.

Lance felt the need to repay Shiro. Shiro took such good care of him, taking up the most hard labor and spoiling Lance to no end with gifts and romantic evenings. So it was days like these where Lance treated his husband to a relaxation day.

Wearing a skin tight maid outfit where the skirt did nothing to cover his crotch area, he washed his husband’s hair and placed an exfoliating mask on his face. He rubbed his belly with lotion and sunk his beloved’s feet in warm water which was inside a running foot spa machine.

And right now, he was massaging Shiro’s shoulders and back. He unknotted the twists, alleviating the stress from Shiro. Shiro instructed him on which areas were more in need of his massage prowess, sighing in relief with each touch. And Shiro continued to help himself to the chocolate dipped fruit.

Lance couldn’t help but move his hands to Shiro’s stomach. He massaged the bigger man’s stomach. Ripples came from each touch, making Lance hard. And he could feel the stomach growing in size. There was a reason food was readily available in the room.

There was a tug on the leash.

“My chest hurts. Massage that first.”

“Yes, Master.”

Lance moved his hands up to Shiro’s breasts. They were soft and plump just like the rest of his body. Lance imagined what it would be like for milk to come out of Shiro. How much his big, strong husband would lactate and produce thick, juicy milk. Lance buried his face in Shiro’s shoulder as he continued to massage.

Chocolate dripped on Lance’s fingers. He was about to clean it up, but Shiro took a hold of his hand and licked it off for him.

“I knew you tasted better with chocolate.”

Lance gawked.

“You spilled chocolate on me on purpose?!”

Shiro gave him a teasing smirk. He pulled on the leash.

“I need more room in my stomach if I wanna finish this plate. And I know you want me to finish this plate.”

Lance nearly choked. He went over to face Shiro and got on his knees. He kneaded Shiro’s belly, the ripples continuing to echo throughout his body. He pressed his knuckles against the flesh, getting in as many areas of his stomach as he possibly could. He had done this before, but the stimulant feeling of touching the plump body never got old. Lance could spend the rest of his life playing with Shiro’s stomach and never ask for anything more.

 

Shiro belched when Lance pressed against the middle of his stomach. He looked up at Shiro with concern, resting his body on the crescent.

“Did that hurt?”

Shiro let his hand run through Lance’s face.

“No. I needed that.” He tugged on the leash lightly, pulling it up.

Lance got closer and Shiro pressed a kiss on Lance’s lips.

“You wanna get a treat?”

Lance nodded. Shiro moved his hands to his underbelly, lifting it up.

“Go ahead.”

 

Lance kissed his husband’s lips again, a finger removing some of the mask so that his lips may fall from the chubby face down the neck, across the belly, and stopped when he reached the pubic area. Shiro’s dick had risen up, the head pointed right at Lance. It looked just as full as his stomach. Lance grabbed the base with both hands, rubbing it up and down in rhythm.

Shiro let his belly drop, reaching for more chocolate-covered fruit. He picked up a chocolate blueberry, popping it in his mouth. He could feel Lance playing with his dick, getting him hard before going in for the taste. Lance always did have a habit of playing with food. Whereas Shiro greedily stuffed a chocolate covered banana in his mouth.

Shiro pressed his thighs against Lance, with Lance yelping in surprise. But Lance didn’t complain. Instead, he let his mouth suck on Shiro’s thighs. He let go of Shiro’s base so he could let himself taste those thick thighs. Shiro had always been capable of crushing his head with ease, but this time Lance could feel that it could happen at any given moment. It would be an honor to die in such a way, to feel the lushness of his love crushing him. His mouth went back and forth on the thighs, wanting to take in both.

The fruits were being picked off like popcorn. Shiro’s mouth was full of sweetness. As he chewed on a chocolate covered orange, he ran his hands over his belly, which he could feel was growing rounder with each bite he took. His belly took up most of his vision, he couldn’t see anything past it.

“Oh Lance,” Shiro moaned as he rubbed his belly further. “I’m so fucking fat.” He rubbed his thighs against Lance. “I can’t see you past my stomach. But God can I feel you.”

Lance stopped sucking on his thighs.

“Is this your way of telling me to suck your dick already?”

“What do you think?”

Lance chuckled. He wrapped his hands around the base again. He pressed his lips on the tip, licking it all over. He licked his dick like a lollipop, each stroke being more sensual than the last. He opened his mouth wide to take in the head, sucking on it carefully. Shiro’s dick throbbed and became red. It rose further with each suck from Lance.

He heard Shiro resume eating, which urged Lance to push himself further in Shiro’s dick. He pumped the base and breathed through his nose. His elbows touched the softness of Shiro’s robe. He would need to swallow it all if he didn’t want the robe stained. He pushed himself further.

Lance’s forehead touched the edge of Shiro’s belly. He could hear his big man’s stomach rumble. Rumble from all the fruit he was stuffing in his mouth. Lance closed his eyes to take in the noises and taste. He could feel the vibrations of Shiro’s stomach. It calmed him as he stuffed his face full of Shiro’s length. Shiro picked up the last piece of fruit and shoved it in his mouth. He rubbed his stomach as he chewed. When he swallowed, he let out a satisfied burp and came inside of Lance’s mouth.

Lance swallowed as much of the cum as he possibly could. It kept pouring and pouring. He wouldn’t have expected anything less from someone of Shiro’s size. He could feel Shiro’s hand on his head, giving a light pull of his hair. His cheeks were puffed from the oozing cum that he consumed. Some escaped and dripped down the side of his mouth. When he pulled his mouth back, he flicked it up in his finger and licked it off. He proceeded to lick off the remaining cum that dripped down Shiro’s cock. When he was satisfied, he let his hands drop on the floor.

 

Shiro picked up a wet towel and took off the exfoliating mask on his face. He looked over his belly to see Lance composing himself. He let the leash fall from his hand and lifted Lance’s chin with his foot so he could see his smile.

“Mind helping me up?”

“Of course.”

Lance got to his feet as Shiro outstretched his hands. With a heave he pulled Shiro up from his chair, a bit of a shake on the floor when Shiro got up. Shiro pulled the robe back up and covered Lance in it as he enveloped him in a hug. Lance could feel himself being squeezed, but he didn’t care. The way Shiro’s long hair brushed against his face and how his chest felt soft enough to sleep on was paradise for him. Shiro removed the collar and the two headed to the living room to cuddle.

Lance poked Shiro’s belly to make it ripple and Shiro brushed Lance’s hair with his fingers.


	5. Shiro x Allura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, Shiro and Allura are pretty rich, hence the big and extravagant bathtub.

Steam rose from the water filled tub. It was no ordinary tub. It was an extravagant one with a bench and it was five feet deep. It was wide enough to fit a group of people. But at this time, only two people occupied it. Two people very much in love. Though one of them did take up quite the amount of space.

Shiro didn’t always take up so much space. There was a time where he could freely wander in the water from corner to corner. But he started taking larger lunches to work and would help himself to more food afterwards. Allura admitted that the first time she over packed his lunch, it was a complete accident. Anything after that was intentional as her husband started working late hours and always had a large appetite. And if Shiro dared tell her that she didn’t have to make him so much, you can bet that he would need to prep himself a lecture from her on the importance of eating and having a full stomach. So to avoid that, he happily accepted the extra food she packed for him. It made them both happy.

Neither made a big deal of his weight gain. They simply accepted it as a normal part of their lives. Allura looked forward to greeting her husband home, where she could rest her hand on the crescent of his chest and pouch of his stomach. If Allura was the one coming home from work, then Shiro would greet her by pulling her into his belly, keeping her there for a long moment. He loved to feel her slim body against his overweight figure. It made his belly happy.

 

The two relaxed in the tub at opposite ends of one another, each having had a hard day at work. Tomorrow would be the first day either one had in a while where they could spend it together. And they were starting it that evening. They both sunk into the water, eyes closed, Allura’s hair running free whilst Shiro’s belly expanded.

Shiro peeked an eye open.

“What are you doing all the way over there?” He brought himself up and gestured to himself. “C’mere.”

Allura swam over, climbing on top of his stomach. He put a hand behind her back, keeping it on her waist. Their breasts hit one another and she couldn’t keep her hands off of his. 

“You’re getting pretty excited. Have you been holding back all day?”

“Pfft, of course not.” Allura turned her head away. “I’ll have you know that I pride myself in my patience. After all, you were the one who called me over, so I’d say you’re the impatient one.”

“Allura, you’re fondling my chest.”

Allura looked down to see her hands remaining over his boobs, grabbing them like they were going to fall from her any minute. She muffled a squeak as she quickly removed them. Shiro laughed, bringing her down and kissing the top of her head.

“You are right about one thing.” He leaned his head closer to her ear and whispered, “I am impatient.” His hands rested on her ass. “Go on. Rub yourself against my stomach. Grind me like you haven’t seen me in forever.”

“Of course, Captain,” Allura replied.

She adjusted herself on him, focusing on the feeling of her pussy. Her clit was near his belly button and she put it over that. Her hands gripped on his shoulders. She motioned herself over him. Yes, she had been waiting to do this all day. Not this exact scenario, but it was good enough for her. Plus, neither had a condom nearby, so grinding on her plump husband was the next best thing.

 

Shiro did his part to help her get off. He traced a finger over the crack of her bum, moving past it until he could feel the inside of her pussy. One fat finger was enough to send goosebumps down her skin. His fingers were thick enough that they could almost pass for a substitute of something more desirable. He wiggled his finger in her, opened his mouth and bit on her shoulder. 

Allura gasped. She let out moans the more he played with her pussy. He still kept one hand on her back, careful that she wouldn’t slip and fall into the water. The water had ripples form around them. Their lovemaking echoing on the surface. He slid in another finger and it was just as exhilarating.

“Am I your favorite meal?” she asked. “Is it me you want to eat?”

Shiro removed his teeth from her, planting a kiss on her skin that left a visible mark.

“I love you more than food, dearest,” Shiro responded. “So much more.”

Allura rested her head on his shoulder. She pushed her boobs up, shaking herself over him. She could see the stretch marks on his chest. They surrounded his nipples and she knew there were more across his body. Across his stomach. Running over his back. Her husband could take in so much. His body was able to take in all the weight it currently held. And she bet it could hold even more weight.

She could see the outline of his fingers pressing from inside her stomach. He was going in hard. They leaned in to give each other sloppy kisses. Their tongues collided, drool dripping down their mouths. Water spilled out of the tub, torrents hitting against them and being caused by them.

“I bet you want me bigger, don’t you?” Shiro asked. “I can keep getting bigger for you, darling. Just keep feeding me. Keep pressing yourself against me.” Shiro jostled his belly, shaking her along with it. “Keep needing me.”

That was the key to making her come. She felt herself dripping, even with the water that was surrounding their bodies. She breathed in and out, feeling exhausted and limping over her husband. Shiro smirked, removing his fingers from her and patting her head with his other hand.

 

She felt herself sliding off him, but he kept her up on his belly. He picked her up and got out of the tub, removing the water. He threw towels over the floor and then grabbed more for them. She eased herself off him so she could walk alongside him to their bedroom. They plomped on their oversized bed, one they had picked out to accommodate to Shiro’s size while giving enough room for Allura to sleep next to him.

Allura stared at his face. His face and hair that were dripping wet. The double chin that had developed from his time of gaining weight. His tuft of white that contrasted with the remaining black hair color. And his eyes that stared back at her lovingly.

Shiro cupped her face, clearing up the water on her face.

“I love you,” Shiro said.

“And I love you,” Allura sunk into his palm. “I love everything about you. Your kindness. Your consideration. Your absolutely stunning body.”

Shiro pulled her in for a kiss. They made out in the bed, hands all over each other’s skin. She lifted his stomach up, wanting to feel the weight he carried around so easily. She let a finger go inside his belly button and only removed it when he turned over to put himself on top of her.

They got dressed in their pajamas and helped themselves to some hot cocoa as they talked for the remainder of the evening at the kitchen table with music playing to set in the mood. Allura made sure to move her seat closer to him so she could lean on him and set a hand on his belly when she couldn’t hold back her temptation to claim it as her own.


	6. Shiro x Curtis

It was their second year anniversary since they were married. Shiro and Curtis managed to save up enough money to go on a luxurious vacation to celebrate. They had rented a beach house by the ocean, and the two sat on a soft couch on the poolside and saw the sunset over the ocean. Curtis rested his head on Shiro's large, swollen chest and rested an arm over his bloated stomach. 

Shiro started gaining weight sometime before their wedding. If you were to look at their wedding photos, you could see Shiro with a small, stout tummy. But Curtis didn't mind. He had already been honest with Shiro about his kinks and Shiro was more than happy to keep his then fiancee satisfied. Shiro felt relief when he heard Curtis' interests because the truth was he had wanted to let himself go. He thought he would have to wait until he was old and retired to gain a gut. 

Yet here they were. On the beach side with Shiro being so much larger than he had ever been. Shiro picked up a cold drink and sipped it as he kept his hold on Curtis. Curtis caressed Shiro's stomach, admiring how round it was. They were both in their swimming trunks, having gotten back from swimming in the ocean recently. They had taken a quick shower to rinse off the ocean scent and sand before lying on the couch. Curtis happily applied sunscreen on both of them, putting a little extra on Shiro's midsection. Shiro allowed Curtis to have his fun. He looked cute when he played with his belly.

Shiro set the drink down and lifted Curtis' chin up to give him a kiss. 

"You know what would make this vacation better?" Shiro slithered a hand down Curtis' back.

"What?"

"If I could eat a piece of you."

Shiro leaned forward, sucking on Curtis' cheek making the man smile. 

"You're silly."

"I'm serious."

Shiro stared at Curtis with starved eyes. His white hair glowed against the setting sun. 

"Should we go inside?" Curtis asked.

Shiro shook his head, putting Curtis on his back and looming over him.

"I wanna have you now."

 

Shiro pulled their swim trunks down. As he figured, Curtis was hard and he knew why. Normally he would put lube on to ease his way inside him, but he was impatient as is. Shiro spread Curtis legs' apart and leaned his head on Curtis' neck. 

"Put your hands over your head and hang on," he instructed.

"Of course, Alpha." 

Curtis raised his arms over him and had his hands grip the backside of the couch. His face turned red. It was a good thing they invested a lot in a beach house that was isolated from the others. Their anniversary landed on a part of the year that wasn't conventionally for holidays which meant they didn't have to worry about other tourists or beach goers stumbling upon them. Shiro put his stomach over Curtis and shoved his dick inside him. 

Curtis bent his legs and winced. Shiro never did hold back. He was always rough with him, which couldn't be more obvious when Shiro bit down on Curtis' nipple. Shiro's hands remained on Curtis' arms, digging his fingers in Curtis' skin. Curtis put his feet over Shiro's stomach, causing his husband to let go and pull his legs down.

"Nuh-uh. Not until I come."

"But Alpha, I-," he sucked in a breath as Shiro grinded his belly atop his cock. "I need it. So bad."

Shiro smirked, running a palm down his belly.

"You need this, huh?"

Curtis nodded.

"If you need it so badly, you need to behave. Stay perfectly still while I fuck you and when I come, you can do whatever you want with this," he lifted his belly slightly, which caused it to jiggle and slosh. 

Curtis shut his eyes and moved his chin up. He took easy breaths as Shiro thrust in him. Prior to his weight gain, Curtis could handle Shiro's weight. He didn't feel as suffocating as he was now. It was Shiro's heavy weight right now that made Curtis' dick twitch and leak. His dick was pushed so that it was between his lean stomach and Shiro's round stomach. 

Shiro picked up his drink again, taking a loud, long slurp. His husband could be awful sometimes. He even kept his eyes on him.

"Alpha, please," Curtis begged.

Shiro let go of the straw and licked his lips. He put the drink back down and nibbled on Curtis' neck. Curtis' hands were burning up. His cum spilled all over his and Shiro's torsos. Shiro pressed a hard kiss on Curtis' lips. He pulled his stomach up as he kissed him. Curtis tasted the fruity flavor from the drink. He tasted the meat flavors from the lunch they had. He wondered how much more Shiro could stuff in that big, wonderful mouth of his. 

 

Shiro finally came inside him. Shiro fell on top of Curtis as he took his still leaking cock out. Curtis brought his legs together and removed his hands from the back of the couch, moving them to his husband's back. Shiro moved himself up and turned over, allowing Curtis to rub his belly. 

Shiro's skin always felt so smooth. Nowhere was it more obvious than his belly. It made rubbing it so much more therapeutic. He went up to rub Shiro's chest and pulled himself in Shiro's embrace.

"Someone waited all day for this," Curtis teased.

"It felt too long since we last had sex," Shiro squeezed Curtis' shoulder.

"My love, we had sex this morning." 

Shiro shrugged. 

"I get hungry easily."

"You hungry right now?"

"Yes."

Curtis laughed. The two got off the couch, removing the cushions and setting them in a corner. They would have to shop for new ones before their vacation was over. But they would worry about that later. For now, they washed up again and put on more casual clothes, with Shiro wearing a button up shirt over a black tank top for Curtis' viewing pleasure as they headed out to a BBQ restaurant at the sea-side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I know this chapter was much shorter compared to the others, but I hope you still enjoyed nonetheless.


	7. Shiro x Matt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt has long hair because I refuse to write him with that haircut he has at the end of the series.

Matt brushed his hair in front of the mirror. He had already adjusted his suit and tie, which he took careful pains to make sure he got the look right. His hair went past his shoulders and he was able to brush it with ease. He had gotten accustomed to taking care of his in-process long hair. Truth be told he didn't care about his hair length. But he knew his husband liked long hair. He recalled when the two of them had a talk about being more open. How Shiro's face was red as he admitted to being a sucker for longer hair. But Matt fully believed his desire was the more embarrassing of the two.

"You almost ready, cadet?" Shiro asked. His hair matched his suit, a primarily black color for a base, but a white forelock that stuck out. He leaned against the doorway where his gut threatened to pop open his suit. 

Matt blushed and gave a nod.

"I'll be down, sir."

Shiro smirked, walking over to him and pressing his stomach against Matt's back. 

"I certainly hope you will."

Shiro twirled Matt's hair with his finger, sniffing the scented-shampoo that lingered from it.

"Making me hungry already," Shiro kissed Matt's side and took his leave.

Shiro never stopped indulging Matt's fantasies. Matt was certain Shiro was trying to kill him. His love for bigger, beefier body types had remained a secret for so long. And when Shiro heard Matt's secret, he got to work in transforming his already attractive body into a figure that made Matt swoon. Matt finished brushing up his hair and went downstairs so they could go out.

 

The waiter brought their plates to the table, with the large steak and potatoes and gravy being set in front of Shiro as Matt was more than happy with the pasta before him. Of course, the steak plate wasn't the sole plate on Shiro's side of the table. Most of the bread and a bowl of soup had been consumed by the larger man prior to the main course. The pair continued conversing, though Matt's eyes were focused on the bites Shiro took. Shiro cut large pieces of the steak and shoved them in his mouth, taking sips of his drink to help wash it down. His belly was growing in size, pushing forward against the table. 

Matt gave simple responses to everything Shiro said, having forgotten what they were talking about. 

"How's the pasta?" Shiro asked, breaking Matt's concentration.

Matt blinked. "Oh....good...." He adjusted his tie. "You can try some if you'd like."

"Aw. Thanks, babe," Shiro pressed his fork down on Matt's bowl, taking some pasta and putting it in his mouth. He gave a satisfied moan. "Mmm, this is so good. I should order this next time."

"Mhmm," Matt continued eating his pasta. If it were up to him, he'd have given his husband his plate. But then that would result in Shiro scolding him. And that would certainly do no favors for Matt's growing erection. He shut his eyes before taking his next bite. 

Shiro kept talking and Matt continued to listen. He didn't realize when he was finished with his food, bringing an empty fork to his mouth and biting for nothing. Shiro raised an eyebrow at Matt's fake eating.

"Are you still hungry?"

Matt looked down at his bowl.

"Oh. Uh, no. I'm...I'm good," Matt put his fork down.

Shiro smiled and looked down at his plate, which was a third of the ways done.

"Hey, if you're hungry for something other than food, we can take dessert to go," he reached for Matt's hand, finger caressing the ring on Matt's finger. 

"Um....sure."

Shiro finished the remainder of his meal as quickly as possible. He asked the waiter if they could box their dessert of apple pie and the request was approved. They paid for their meal, Matt carrying the box as the two drove back home.

 

Matt slipped out of his suit, spreading his legs apart as Shiro got himself ready. The apple pie was on a small table beside them next to a tall glass of milk. Shiro ran his fingers through Matt's hair, pulling Matt up for a kiss. The strained button shirt was the only article of clothing that remained on his body, though by the looks of his boated belly, it would come off soon enough. Matt patted his lower region down with lube, his dick up and swollen. Shiro's smile remained as he put his cock inside before turning his attention to the pie and milk. Matt moaned as Shiro teasingly ate the dessert, taking slow, easy bites. He let out a burp every so often, his tummy pressing forward. Matt was about to move himself, but Shiro pressed himself down on him and tugged his hair roughly.

"Hey, take it easy," he said. "I'm still eating."

Matt put his hands on his face as Shiro released the hair to grab the glass cup and chug down the milk. He let out a hearty burp before continuing to stuff his face with the pie. It was a blessing and a curse that the restaurant had larger than average desserts. 

Shiro wasn't so cruel, though. He set the box down for a moment to grab Matt's hands. He placed his hands on his stomach, urging him to run his hands across his belly. Matt made a light press on the side, earning a light belch from Shiro. 

Shiro continued to eat his pie, Matt's fingers addicted to running across the fabric of the shirt and the softness of the belly. He rubbed his husband's belly with care. His cock was practically beating against Shiro's stomach. And he was warming up Shiro's cock. 

Shiro finally finished his pie, gulping down the remainder of the milk. He put his hands over Matt's, the two of them rubbing the swollen belly. Shiro took easy breaths before letting out an elongated burp, his buttons popping open. 

Matt's face flushed. He touched Shiro's skin, which was softer than the shirt. Shiro pressed a thumb on Matt's lips, Matt lightly sucking on it as Shiro got to moving. He set himself on top of Matt and pulled his hair, Matt wrapping his legs around Shiro's waist. Shiro continued pumping himself inside until Matt couldn't hold it in anymore.

 

After they cleaned up, Matt sat on his knees on the couch.

"Sorry for messing up your shirt, sir."

Shiro brushed Matt's hair.

"Eh, I needed a new one anyway. Getting too tight, you know?" He patted his stomach, which jiggled all around.

Matt set himself on Shiro, nuzzling against him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed the tips of Matt's hair.

The two slept on the couch that night, too exhausted and lazy to retreat to their room. 


	8. Polydins

"Everything ready, Hunk?" Keith asked as set the pillows in the living room. 

"Just need the finishing touches," Hunk concentrated on sprinkling a pinch of salt across one of the full to the brim plates on the counter. With that, he gave a satisfied nod. "Perfect."

"If Shiro doesn't finish this, will you?" Pidge asked, wrapping her arms around Hunk's belly.

"I guess, but I don't think I'm gonna catch up to his size even if I do." Hunk rested his hands over hers. 

"And to think you had the biggest stomach in this relationship," Lance smirked. 

 

When the five friends confided in being in love with one another, Shiro had a slim, muscular build at the time. Some time after entering the relationship, but prior to their marriage, the others noticed how often he raided the refrigerator and helped himself to heaping piles of Hunk's cooking. They didn't realize the pot belly he was growing until Shiro himself noticed one morning while doing some stretches. His shirt rode over his stomach and he wiggled his small but growing gut to the realization that he wasn't as slim as he remembered. 

Shiro had initially tried to go on a diet and exercise, but he pushed himself too hard and found himself hungrier than usual. The others had to step in and tell him that his stomach was nothing for him to worry about.

"Yeah, I have a tummy and all of you are still with me," Hunk patted his own round belly.

Shiro agreed, but there was something else he had to confess to them. The fact that he had thoughts of what would happen if he grew bigger. How he masturbated at how soft but heavy he was becoming. 

And he wasn't the only one blushing in that room.

Four more red-faced dorks couldn't eye each other. 

The truth was, they all found themselves attracted to Shiro's new body. And they wanted to help him get bigger.

They pulled one another in for a group hug, relieved to have gotten everything out. 

After that, it was only a matter of time before Shiro did grow in size. He grew another chin, his thighs and ass became bigger, his breasts becoming rounder and more pronounced. Lance, Keith, Hunk and Pidge took turns getting manhandled and crushed by him. They fed him to his heart's desire while also making sure he never overdid it. If his stomach was hurting, they immediately pulled back and took it easy on feeding him. Of course, they could never say no to their dom when he told them he wanted food. He promised to show them all such a good time and wrap them up nicely if he was given more to eat. If they were lucky, they would be tied up while watching him eat and then he'd press his stomach against them and they could feel the warmth of his belly. His belly had grown so round that he'd mindlessly play toys atop it when he was bored, cars or plastic figures. 

 

The four heard the floor creak and their faces were enthralled at the sight of their beloved. Shiro walked in, wearing a white striped, black coated button shirt that strained against his stomach. His briefs were exposed as his last pair of wrecking pants had been destroyed at the previous stuffing session. 

"Hey, Handsome," Lance waltzed over to him, pulling himself in Shiro's arm. "Did we keep you waiting?" He rubbed Shiro's rounded cheek. 

Shiro sniffed the air as he squeezed Lance.

"Yeah, but the longer I wait, the hungrier I get," he patted his stomach. "Are you my first course?" He playfully launched his head against Lance's neck, pretending to eat him as Lance laughed.

"Hey, I wanna be next!" Hunk raised his arm.

"Me, too!" Pidge jumped.

"Hey, remember the rules?" Keith crossed his arms. "He can't have us until he eats enough."

Lance pouted as he removed himself from Shiro's grasp. The lovers had found a way to make stuffing Shiro interesting. The rules were simple: Shiro eats a certain amount of food and one of them strips before him (which is pre-determined by the four as Shiro would want them all to strip simultaneously). When Shiro finishes half of what they expect him to eat, he's treated to a make-out session. If his buttons pop (or his shirt rides all the way to the top if he's not in a button popping mood), then he can decide what they do next, regardless of how much he's eaten. The four are allowed to touch him as he eats at any point in time, whether curling up next to him or rubbing his belly. Of course, in Keith and Pidge's case, they get much more of a kick out of watching Shiro rub his own belly.

Lance helped Shiro settle down on the couch. Hunk, Keith and Pidge bring the plates to the table. Hunk gives Shiro a good luck kiss as Shiro brings the first plate up to him. They all sat on the other couch to the side to watch.

 

Shiro's body was the equivalent of 2-3 people on it. He took slow, easy bites with the first plate, giving looks at his lovers who bit their lips and tried to keep themselves composed. They tried distracting themselves by talking about whatever subject was on their minds as stuffing sessions could take a while. However, their attention would be stolen when Shiro's stomach expanded.

"When's he gonna finish?" Pidge looked sadly as she so desperately wanted to be wrecked by their dom.

"Soon," Hunk reassured, pulling her in for an embrace and sucking on her skin. 

Pidge moaned and Shiro groaned.

"Excuse me," Shiro said as he put the plate down. "Who said you could touch one another before I can touch all of you?"

"But Master," Pidge whined, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no. I want at least one strip before you begin groping one another-Lance, do not even think about it!"

Lance sighed as he quickly retracted his hand that was ready to fondle Hunk. Keith put his head back, hands over his crotch area. He loved it when Shiro was harsh with them. He was about to slip his hand underneath his pants until-

"Keith!"

Keith quickly retracted, but the smile remained. 

Of course, if Shiro was ever being too harsh with them, they could safeword their way out of the situation and he'd either tone it down or stop scolding them altogether. It had taken time for them to figure out everyone's limits, but it was a learning experience that better prepared them for situations like this. 

Shiro let out a sigh as he brought the plate up again and continued eating his first plate.

 

As he finished his plate, he let out a low burp and took a deep breath. He looked towards his lovers, who were whispering to one another. 

"Should I wait, or am I letting my food get cold over nothing?"

"Finish your second plate and you'll get a little something," Keith said with a smirk.

Shiro shook his head, but he couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he reached for the next plate. He ate a little faster this time, going in for bigger forkfuls and stuffing his mouth. They gave him a concerned look at how fast and how much he was eating, to where he appeased their concerns by grabbing a glass of juice and using it to take in the food easier. 

When he finished, he set the plate down, hands on his stomach and waited for his little reward.

Keith, Lance, Hunk and Pidge shared nods and Hunk went first.

Hunk wrapped his hands around his shirt, lifting it up slowly before stopping and looking down at the floor.

"Uh....I could...take my shorts off first...." A blush crept in his face.

Shiro smiled at him.

"Please, keep going. I want to see your cute little tummy."

That made Hunk blush even harder. It used to be Shiro's tummy they called little (as neither Shiro nor Hunk would consider Lance, Keith and Pidge to have a tummy compared to them), and now the tables were turned. Hunk had to admit, it was nice being considered small next to someone else for once. He'd still be big to the other three, but there was a comfort in Shiro being the bigger man.

Hunk pulled his shirt over his head, letting it drop gently on the armrest of the couch. He trotted over to Shiro, removing his shorts and pressing himself against Shiro's stomach. Shiro scratched the top of Hunk's head, looking at him with endearing eyes.

"Do you need help getting those boxers off?" 

Hunk gave an affirmative nod. Shiro kissed his shoulder as his hands made his way to the boxers waist line. He took them off and groped Hunk's ass for a moment, feeling just how soft he was. Hunk giggled as Shiro kept groping him and planting kisses on him. Their fun was cut short when a clap echoed the living room.

"C'mon, Master still has a lot of food left to finish."

With one last kiss from Shiro, Hunk was released and Shiro dug into his third plate.

 

Shiro had been a third of the way done when Keith offered a proposition. Keith went back to the kitchen, taking something out of the fridge. 

"We'll give you another strip tease if-" Keith slammed down two bottles of protein shakes. One strawberry flavor, the other chocolate. "You down one of these in five minutes or less."

"What if I want both?"

"If you want both, then I'll give you ten minutes and you get two strip teases. Oh, and you can't drink water in between shakes."

"Fair enough." 

Shiro was about to reach for the strawberry bottle before Keith snatched it up.

"You'll stop if your stomach starts feeling bad, right?" 

Shiro gave a nod.

"Promise?"

"My safe word is 'kuro' if I can't handle it."

With that, Keith handed the strawberry protein shake to his lover. Shiro opened the bottle up and started drinking. He kept a palm on his stomach as he chugged the substance down. The scent was an easy distraction and didn't overwhelm him. Although the drink was still rather liquidy, there was a heaviness to it. Typically shakes like these are meant to be taken in lieu of a meal. And here Shiro was pouring it down his throat like a drink to his meal. He had finished half the bottle when he set it down to take a moment to recompose himself. His stomach was getting much more swollen already. He could feel it expanding beyond the shirt, his underbelly exposed. And yet the buttons remained unpopped. He looked at the time and realized he wasn't going to get his strip show if he didn't finish the first bottle already.

He gulped it down in an even pace, making sure not to take so much of it that he'd end up coughing it out. He breathed through his nose as he drank the shake, wiping his mouth as he tipped it over to show that there was not a drop left. Lance grinned from ear to ear.

"Ooh, way to go, Master!" Lance grabbed the hem of his shirt before his wrist was caught by Keith.

"Nu-uh. He has to finish the second one if he wants both."

Lance frowned, though Keith gave him a comforting hair ruffle.

"God, and I thought I was strict," Shiro commented as he opened the chocolate shake next.

"If you were strict, we wouldn't be here right now." Keith sat on the armrest of the other couch, lifting his leg to urge Shiro to drink. "You only have four minutes left according to my timer." He held his phone up to show how much time was left. 

Shiro took an easy breath before chugging down the next shake. He timed his pauses from drinking, giving himself enough time to let the taste linger before chugging it all down his throat. The worst part about this was that despite how much he drank already, he wasn't full. The shakes didn't do much to appease his hunger. Of course, they might kick in once he gets back to eating, but for now, they were nothing to him. 

 

He finished the chocolate shake and let out a satisfied burp as the bottle rolled off the table. 

"Good job, Master," Keith trotted over to him, putting his arms around his neck for a behind hug. "Want your reward?"

"Yes," Shiro said immediately, squeezing Keith's arms. 

Lance and Pidge were the ones to strip for him next. Lance helped Pidge remove her clothes before dancing his way off his. He stradled himself on Shiro's lap, hands around his neck. 

"You're doing so good, Master. I bet you can't wait till you can have all of us."

Shiro and Lance made out on the couch, Pidge unsure if she should wait or go in. She didn't have to think of an answer as Shiro pulled her in and made out with her and Lance. Two lean bodies against him and one that was so small he was sure she would break. He was surprised he hadn't come from this yet. 

 

Pidge was the one to remind them that Shiro had to finish his plate. She wondered if it was cold now, but Shiro assured her that he'd still eat it. He'd eat anything his lovers put in front of him. He didn't scarf down his food like before. While he certainly felt hungry, he knew the protein shakes would make him feel uneasy if he didn't take his time. It may have been a disappointment to his subs, but they also knew that they didn't want their Master feeling sick. Because of the circumstances, Shiro allowed them to make-out, but actual sex was off the table until he popped his buttons. 

Lance and Hunk gave one another sloppy kisses as Keith grinded into Pidge since he was the only one left wearing any actual clothes. He covered her mouth as he bit her ear while Hunk rested his stomach on Lance. It was such a sight that Shiro absentmindedly finished his third plate without realizing it. 

 

The plates were taken away from him and left on the sink to soak as everyone gathered around to notice how swollen Shiro became. His shirt was straining against him and they knew it was only a matter of time before he popped his buttons. Keith cuddled next to him, his head resting against the bigger man's chest. They locked hands as they observed Shiro concentrating on popping the shirt open.

Shiro closed his eyes and tilted his head back. 

His stomach rose and fell. 

There was so much that was waiting to burst out. 

He let out a loud belch as the buttons all busted open clean off his shirt. His outstretched skin was exposed as were the skin marks that trailed across him. His belly looked so wide and flabby. He and Keith let their hands go as Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk took turns giving kisses to his stomach. 

They thought it was amazing, in awe of how strong he was. 

As promised, Keith stood before Shiro and began to strip. Shiro had his hands on his stomach, rubbing it as he saw the swift movements of Keith's strip tease. Keith took great pains to show off how much smaller he was than his Master. How he was fit and lean and nowhere near as humongous as Shiro. When Keith took off his underwear, his erection was visible to everyone. 

"Master, will you have us now?" Keith asked. 

Shiro tapped his fingers over his flabby belly in thought.

"I don't know. I think I want dessert first."

The others groaned.

"Aw, c'mon, Master," Hunk whined. "We've been dying to feel you."

"Yeah, why do we have to wait even longer."

"Oh hush," Shiro shifted himself on the couch. "You four were the ones who wanted to stuff me, therefore I want dessert before I even think about putting my dick inside all of you."

They all relented and gave Shiro his plate of dessert. He made sure they didn't hold back on him just so he could smother them sooner. They all said that whatever was on his dessert plate was what they had already planned to give him. Shiro removed his shirt, his whole torso now exposed before he gorged himself with tasty treats.

 

Shiro wasn't so cruel. Pidge wanted to latch on to his back and as Shiro was sitting up, he allowed her to climb on him like a koala, her hands resting atop the crescent of his stomach. Keith got in between his thighs, kissing them while Lance and Hunk rested on his lap, whatever there was of it that wasn't overtaken by fat. 

In an effort to hurry himself up, Shiro mashed his dessert and twirled them all together before taking his bites. Having them all in one concoction was easier than trying to finish each one individually. He could picture himself when he was once fit going through the transformation of becoming more than fat. How his muscles grew more rotund as he grew in height and width. How small his partners were compared to him. He licked his fork, teasing his subs to no end before he licked the plate clean. 

Lance was the one to put the plate away and wrap everything up into the fridge as Shiro prepared his subs for an ass wrecking. 

He slipped his thick dick out of his briefs and rubbed lube all over their bottom areas. Shiro and Hunk grinded against one another, Shiro on top as he sang praises of how soft Hunk was and how even if he was a big boy, he still felt small against Shiro. He moved on to Pidge, who was now gripping his front as he pressed her down. Her clit rubbed against his fat rolls, and he pushed those up against her as a way to hug and fuck her at the same time. Lance took it from behind as Shiro heaved his stomach up and down against Lance's back. He held Lance's face, wondering aloud how Lance could smell so good that it was making Shiro hungry again. And then he came to Keith, whose ass was being eaten out as Keith was practically held upside down and didn't need to tell Shiro where to move his tongue. When Shiro finished, he jiggled his belly and gave himself a handjob to finish it off with his own coming.

 

As they finished, the five of them retreated to their bedroom. Shiro's belly wobbled and swayed with every movement. He laid on his back where his stomach took up most of the space. Finding a bed big enough for five people had been difficult enough, but it was more difficult and expensive to find a bed that would accommodate to a growing member of their polygamous group. Hunk was on one side while Lance was on the other. Pidge was curled up on top of Shiro's belly while Keith was somewhere sandwiched between Lance and Shiro. Hunk moved himself closer to touch Pidge, spooning her as Shiro kept his arm on him. 

"Hey, do you guys think Shiro might be big enough one day to become our bed?" Hunk asked with a yawn. 

"Hunk, don't be ridiculous," Lance pulled the blanket up. "Like Shiro would want to be our bed."

"And why wouldn't I want to be?" Shiro asked. They all faced him in surprise. "Hey, I already wanna be as big as possible. Being so big that I could be our bed would be heaven." He pulled them all closer. "Getting to touch every single one of you. Having you climb me just to kiss me on my lips. And you would all have an easier time jacking off it were against me."

"Does it count as masturbation if we're having sex on you?" Keith asked.

"Well, if Shiro doesn't do anything, I suppose it could," Pidge answered. "Although, if he does do something, then it would have to count as some form of intercourse."

"Alright, so we want Shiro as our new bed. Can we please focus on what beds are made for?" Lance closed his eyes.

"Uh...sex?" Hunk answered. 

"Sleep."

Shiro giggled as he let out another burp from Pidge adjusting herself on him. He put a hand on her neck, whispering for her to get closer. When she did, he gave her a kiss and gave the rest of them kisses on the lips and tips of their noses. 

 

Shiro liked being big, especially if it meant his lovers would never want to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed this work. idk what I'll do with this account in the future, but at least i was able to get this off my chest. Thank you all for reading :)


End file.
